Mission Impossible
by applehead321
Summary: 16 year old Remus Lupin finds love in a new transfer, Renee. However, it seems that Renee is more interested in keeping up the legacy brought by her family name- Winchester. Harry Potter/Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Remus Lupin is now Harry's age and not a teacher.

I sat stiff-backed beside a dark skinned girl with sleek curls of brown trickling down her back.

"I'm Rynee Winchester," She smiled and me and set down the book she had read, "New to Hogwarts- what's the 4-0-1 around here?" I blinked at her blankly before coming up with an answer.

"I-I'm Remus Lupin-"

"Really?" She asked as a strange grin rippled across her face.

"Yes? Have we met?" Light brown strands of hair fell into my eyes but I quickly brushed it away.

"Oh uh-"

"What is _this?_ Loopey Lupin trying to make a friend?" I turned around to see- _of course._ Ron freakin Wesley. He always had it out from me ever sense I befriend Harry Potter. He was currently in the bathroom. Ron strutt over to me with a sneer plastered over his face.

"What do you want Ronald?" I groaned, "I know you're poor but do you really need to bully others for lunch money?" Ron looked taken aback.

"That's is Loopey!" He lunged at me. I wriggled beneath him to no avail.

"Hey stop it!" Rynee snapped, "Get off of him!"

"Oh shut it!" Ron growled as he spat on my face. Anger flared inside of me. _No,_ I thought, _Control the wolf._ But some parts of me were just too hard to resists. My fist met Ron's face before I could stop myself.

"Ow you prick!" Ron bellowed as he cradled his bleeding nose.

"Oops," I said quietly.

"Children is what is going on?" Professor McGonagall's face appeared behind Ron. _Oh great._

"Ron fell and hit his nose on the table," Rynee said innocently pointing at the table in front of us, "It looks pretty bad,"

"Is this true Ron?" Ron glared at me then Rynee but grumbled in agreement. I guess my getting in trouble wouldn't be worth his getting in trouble. Once everyone disperse back into their own seats I turned to Rynee.

"Thanks for that back there, I really don't need to get detention before school starts," I joked. Rynee nodded knowingly.

"No problem I hate bullies- that's actually why I transferred to Hogwarts. What year are you?" She inquired.

"6th,"

"Me too! I'm in Gryffindor, Dumbledore had be use the Sorting Hat when I enrolled a few weeks ago," She explained. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Is that so? I too am in Gryffindor,"

"Could we be friends?" She asked. I nearly laughed. It wasn't often someone would ask me that.

"I'd like that,"

Rynee POV

My clothes fit perfectly in the trunk at the end of the beds they had here. Maybe I could make this work- for just a little while. Until I got Remus where I needed him. I flopped onto my bed lazily and enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet. No worries. No problems. That was until my roommate came in. A bushy haired girl with an armful of books and a suitcase behind. She grunted and struggled to get her things past the doorway as I watched in amusement. A huge orange cat with a squashed in face gingerly lept onto my bed and began purring.

"What is that?" I yelped. The girl groaned and snapped her fingers. Everything lifted from her arms and placed itself where it needed to go in a graceful manner.

"I _don't_ know why I didn't just do that," She said to herself, "That is my cat Crookshanks, I'm Hermione Granger. Your roommate,"

"Ryne Winchester," I said pointing to myself.

"Oh! Remus was just talking about-" She cut herself off and opened up a book.

"Remus was talking about me?" A smirk formed itself onto my face. Hermione peeked over her books sheepishly.

"Yes but you can't tell him I told you. He would just kill me,"

"How do you know Remus?" I asked trying to keep it casual. If him and Hermione had something going on between them my whole plan would be at ruins.

"We're old friends. Harry's his best friend and Harry's girlfriend," She explained. _Good she's taken._

"I see, I hope I can get in on your little trio," I said silkily. Hermione raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah Remus seems to like you well enough," She said slowly.

"Great," I said perkily.


	2. Lunch to Punch

AN: Hope you guys like it, review your opinions please;)

Remus POV

"Christ Harry slow down on the cream cheese," I snorted watching my best friend smother his poor defensively bagel in creamy white cheese. He rolled his eyes.

"I gotta keep my strengths up today Mooney, the try outs for Quidditch are this afternoon," Harry said lightly. I stepped in front of him before he could seat to eat.

"Harry you have to let me play this year! I won't go out of control- not again," We'd had this argument about 100 times- this month. But, hey, I really wanted to play.

"I'm not trying to be a dick, but no. When you get competitive the," He paused and lowered his voice, "The wolf comes out,"

"Alright, alright," I muttered flatly. Harry, Dumbledore and Hermione were the only three people that knew about my _sickness._ Not to mention Hermione only figured it out because of my monthly late night meetings at mid-night with Harry. Last year my secret was almost relieved when I was doing potions. I had missed an ingredient and the fumes got to my head. Snape's yelling at me didn't help either. I ended up running out of class with a tail and claws. If Hermione and Harry hadn't been there to calm me down I might've gone full wolf. I slide in the seat next to Hermione's and began to show down on my steak.

"Steak for breakfast, Remus?" Hermione inquired. I shrugged.

"In a week it's a full moon and you know that means. It really sucks the energy out of me, the steak helps," I chuckled.

"What does?" My heart nearly stopped. How could I have been so stupid? Rynee had come up right behind us.

"U-um the Quidditch match- next week. It's the first one of the year- very tiring," Hermione managed. I kicked her under the table causing her to wince. She gave me a _what? You can't think on your feet for shit!_ Face.

"You play Quidditch?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah! I'm pretty good," I smiled trying to hide my smile, "But this is my first year playing on the team," Rynee's shoulder brushed mine sending tingles up my arms.

"I'll have to come see your match," She decided.

"Great! Yeah that will be great, sure," I rambled enthusiastically.

"Uh Remus I need to talk to you-" Harry was cut off but a strangled laugh. _Ron._

Rynee POV

I cursed the stupid redheaded bully. _What a mouth breather._ I was just getting info from them and this Ron kid comes up getting them off track!

"Aww! Look who has a girlfriend!" Ron sneered, "Come here babe! Don't they look pathetic together?" Draco joined Ron.

"Ha! Yes, and that filthy mudblood sitting next to them with pottybrain!" Draco jeered. _Idiots._

"Take that back!" I snapped. I hadn't even meant to. Maybe it would help me get closer to the group…

"What did you just say?" Draco growled. I stood up inches from his face.

"I said take it back, blondie."

"Ron would you look at her? Go practice your dark arts somewhere else nigger," Draco said in a from tone once he was done laughing. I shook with anger.

"You really should _not_ have said that," Hermione hissed before standing up and slugging Draco in the nose. I looked at her in surprise. She barely knew me but stood up for me.

"Don't mess with my boyfriend mudblood!" Ron snarled. Remus rolled his eyes and raised his hand threateningly over Ron.

"Get out of here!" He snapped. Ron grabbed Draco and dragged him away with an angry glare, "Are you okay?" Remus took my hand. I pulled myself together.

"Yeah, fine," I stammered, "Hermione- thanks," She shrugged.

"No problem, I hate those names." She wrinkled her nose.

"Hermione you are so hot when you take charge," Harry snickered. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I know I am," She teased. I turned my attention back to Remus.

"I-" Harry interrupted me.

"Remus can we talk?" Then I remember why I was here. Not to make friends. To make my dad and uncle proud. I couldn't fall for a _werewolf._ Then again Uncle Sam dated a demon… Ruby was it? I pushed my feelings away and followed Harry and Remus after Hermione left for class.

Remus POV

"Dude you can't play next week! It's the same day you go full wolf! Are you crazy?" Harry whispered. I nodded knowingly.

"I know, I know, but I just wanted to impress Rynee. I really like her. Don't sweat it I'll just say I'm sick," Harry didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, okay, that'll work _once._ Now she thinks you're on the team! What about the next time?"

"I can play you know. Just not the days I might wolf out," I said in attempts to compromise.

"This is a bad idea but… We'll see if we can make it work but if the wolf-"

"I'll be fine Harry," I assured him. He looked at me from beneath his circular glasses.

"Yeah, I know. Otherwise I will kill you," He joked.

"Shit we better head off to class- Did you hear that?" Footsteps. Was someone spying on us? I peeked around the corner and saw Rynee. Her face flushed bright red and almost looked panicked for a split second before melting into a broad grin.

"There you are! I just wanted to give you this before I go to class," She planted a warm kiss on my cheek. Blood rushed to my face and a crooked smile formed.

"B-bye," I stammered and watched her walk away. Harry smirked at me.

"Dang Remus, I'd say you have an admirer," Harry left me standing there like an idiot with my jaw slightly open.

"I hope so,"

AN: Things are getting steamy in Hogwarts, huh?


	3. Makeovers, Parties and Pranks!

AN: Hey guys I like to update regularly but please reveiw! Should I have more Ron and Draco scenes? Less Ron and Draco scenes? Do you think Remus should play the Quidditch game possibly going out of control or play it safe and pretend to to ill? Review!

Rynee POV

I couldn't believe myself. Not only had I nearly been caught eavesdropping but I kissed a werewolf! It felt- no shut up Rynee. I heaved my potions books to my bed. _Damn school._ I skipped as many classes as I could- I wasn't even a witch how was I supposed to make it here? Dad and Uncle Sam had provided me with a few things to keep up my appearances but it was harder than it seemed. Smuggling pre-made potions and wands holding spells waiting to be casted- it sucked. But I was a winchester it's what I had to do.

I looked at the time, it was nine o'clock. Hermione should've been back from class by now. But why should _I_ worry? She's just a witch. I heard feminine giggles and an defensive huff outside my door.

"Oh what is it Hermione? To much of a prude to come to _one_ party? Come on you brushy haired lesbo don't be a coward," I sat up on my bed. _Who the hell is that?_

"I'd rather be a prude and a lesbian than a couple of stuck-up sluts like you," Hermione said calmly before slamming the door in their girl's faces.

"What was that?"I asked lightly.

"Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown. A couple of gits from Slytherin smuggled beer and fire whisky so now the Slytherin common room," Hermione explained, "I've never gone to a party so…" I nodded.

"Well you're going to this one," I said. Hermione shook her head.

"No way! I can't!" She exclaimed.

"Why not? I'll dress you up all pretty and we can stick it to those bitches," I smirked. Hermione looked tempted but didn't budge.

"I don't have anything to wear- it's not worth it," She said dismissing the idea.

"Hermione! Let the tiger out of the cage! You can borrow some of my clothes," I suggested.

"What tiger? Cage? I'm not following," Hermione said as I shoved her into the bathroom. I sat her down in front of the mirror and looked at her poof of hair.

"Alright Granger here we go," I muttered.

Remus POV

 _Should I go see what Rynee is doing? No… no to pushy. Or is it? I heard there was a party in the Slytherin common room. I could invite her- no… no. Homework, just focus on homework._ Just as I began writing my essay on the dangers of giant fungus Harry popped his head in.

"Hey Mooney, anything interesting on the agenda tonight?" Harry ask lazily. I shut my boom and in a quick decision I blurted.

"Do you wanna crash the Slytherin party with the girls?" Harry looked surprised.

"What party… I didn't get an invite… Anyway yeah, yeah, sure let's do it!" I looked at my friend pleased.

"I have an idea. Fred and George are still running their secret prank shop aren't they?" I asked. Harry nodded, "We ought to pay them a visit before getting Rynee and Hermione,"

"Mooney I like the attitude," Harry laughed.

We walked quickly down to the twin's dormitory. Once we were there I knocked. I heard a dozen locks click then the door cracked open a smidge.

"Password?" Fred asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Dicks taste better in summer," I grumbled. The door swung open.

"Remus! Harry! Great to see you! Hey sorry about Ron's behavior recently." Fred sighed.

"Recently? He's always been like that?" I muttered.

"Anyway! What can the Weasley brothers help you with today?" I exchanged looks with Harry.

"Something to scare the evil out the the Slytherins." I said.

"I have just the thing. OI! GEORGE!" Fred called.

"WHAT?" George yelled back from another room.

"We need package 210!" Fred shouted.

"Coming right up! That's two sickles!" Harry and I each gave Fred a sickle. George came out with a sack and handed it to us

"Have fun and don't get caught you two," Fred said with a grin, "No seriously, if you get caught say you found the stuff in Snape's potion closet." We nodded in understandment.

"Thanks man," I said before we left. We hurried down the hall until we got to Hermione and Rynee's dorm. I knocked immediately regretting it. My hair was a mess and I was fairly certain I had food in my teeth.

"Harry! Do I have-"

"Hey Remus," Rynee's face appeared behind the door, "Oh Harry, Hermione has a surprise for you," Hermione came into view blushing. I was taken aback by her new look. Her hair been straightened loosely braided, her make up can been done lightly. Not only that, but she wore a short black dress with frills at the end. Sure she was cute but Rynee- God that girl was beautiful. She was a bright red shirt and a tough leather jacket with a pair of dark green jeans.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

Rynee POV

I blushed as Remus's eyes raked my body. _No don't think about that._ It hadn't took long for me to do Hermione's hair, makeup and clothes but the end result was satisfying. Remus and Harry told us their plan and we told them ours. All in all this was probably going to be a fun night. We walked down the stairs silently. Remus's hand brushed mine. On pure instinct I grabbed his hand. What was I doing?

"Hey," Remus began, "So this thing between us-" I cut him off.

"Thing? What thing?" I snapped. He let go of my hand.

"Nevermind, forget it," Remus replied cooly. I softened my words.

"Sorry I just haven't felt this way about someone before," I lied- or was it a lie?

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Y-yes I don't want to rush into anything," I explained. Remus nodded.

"I get it," Remus said however his smile couldn't be hidden.

"Guys we're here!" Harry told us. We stopped in front of the door, music boomed from behind it.

"Password?" A painting of a three-headed bear asked.

"Uh," Harry tried.

"Pig pockets," Hermione snickered.

"Let's get this party started," I murmured.

AN: So what do ya think? Will Rynee fall hard or go with her plan?


	4. Steamy and Dreamy until Dean ruins it

Remus POV

Music shook the floor as we pushed through the crowd of drunk teenagers. Some were dancing, some were snogging, and a good ammount were arm wrestling. Harry and I lead the girls towards a less crowded area to explain their plan but were cut off by none other than _Ron._

"What the fuck? Who invited _you?_ No geeks at this party," He paused and glanced at Hermione and Rynee, "Or sluts," Remus and Harry exchanged looks. Now was a good time. I threw my fist towards his face but stopped inches from his nose. While his eyes were squinted in anticipation, Harry dropped a pill into Ron's drink and we watch it fizz in satisfaction. Ron opened his eyes and I dropped my fist by my side.

"See you around Ron," I shrugged and we pulled away from the confused red-head. He threw the drink back into his throat and the plan was set into motion.

"Uh what did you guys do?" Hermione demanded.

"You'll see," Harry promised.

Rynee POV

The result of that pill happened quickly. Before they knew it Ron was butt-naked and grinding wildly on unsuspecting party-goers.

"Holy crap what did you give him?" I asked Remus.

"Package 210," He grinned. I didn't know what it meant but I didn't care at that moment I was lost in his amber eyes. Screw the plan I was going for it. I rose to my toes but he beat me to it. His lips caught mine and lapsed in moment. The music was down out and nothing could break me away from his tender kiss. Even the phone vibrating against my leg didn't stop us. _Wait._ I pulled away and grabbed my phone. A look of hurt cut through Remus's otherwise lovestruck face.

"It's my dad- sorry I'll be back," Panic rose in my throat. What was I going to say? What was I going to do? Rynee ran outside into the silent hall.

"Dad? Dad hey…" She started.

"Hey sweetie, how's everything going?" Guilt replaced the panic in her throat.

"Uh pretty good. Really good, actually," She began, "In fact maybe a little to good,"

"That's great news! We can kill those those before they're old enough to hurt others,"

"Dad they seem nice. Just like regular people but- but with wands," Rynee admitted. Silence hung on the other side of the phone.

"Are you joking?" He asked.

"No! Don't you think… maybe they aren't so bad,"

"I'm coming to get you. Be packed by tomorrow,"


End file.
